


The Setting Sun on the Horizon

by aickerman_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aickerman_s/pseuds/aickerman_s
Summary: Armin knows their time is limited. In a few years, they’ll be gone, and Mikasa will be alone. Unless he can persuade Levi otherwise.





	The Setting Sun on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I found a SNK prompt post from @awesomeness-is-the-key and I thought that while this one was really intriguing: ‘Eren making Jean promise to stay with Mikasa after his and Armin’s 15 years are up. Because, she deserves to have someone entirely devoted to her for once, that won’t leave her, even if they do look like a horse.’ I really saw this conversation happening between Armin and Levi…

‘Captain?’

Levi lifted his gaze from the ground far below him. Armin Arlert stood a few feet away, his eyes on the edge of the wall.

‘What is it, Arlert?’ Levi turned to look back out at the rolling fields below them.

Armin hesitated, then approached a little closer. ‘Captain. I never thanked you for… saving me-‘

‘You don’t have to. It was my choice.’ Levi narrowed his eyes at him. ‘That’s all there is to say about it.’

Armin frowned at his feet. ‘Then I just want you to know… I’ll do everything in my power to make that decision worthwhile. But, that’s not what I’m here to talk about.’

Levi’s eyebrow rose. There was a determined look in Arlert’s eye.

Armin stepped closer, joining Levi at the edge of the wall. ‘I’ll do what I can, in the time that I have left. But we both know that time is limited,’ he watched as the sun began to kiss the horizon, ‘Given we’re not killed before then, Eren and I only have a few years left to live… Me more than him. So I’ve been thinking, who’s going to watch over Mikasa after we’re gone?’

Levi breathed out sharply through his nose, ‘If there’s anyone who can look after themself, it’s Mikasa.’

‘That’s not the point.’

Levi was surprised by the fierce look in Armin’s eye.

‘Mikasa is stronger and more capable than the rest of us, and she’s always looked out for us. That’s how it works, isn’t it? The strongest takes care of the others. It’s not fair that after all she’s done for us, she’s going to lose us both so soon.’ His eyes grew watery in the fading sunlight, through anger or grief, he wasn’t sure. ‘All this new responsibility is tough to bear, but it kills me to know that one day, not even that far from now, Eren and I will leave her on her own.’

Levi took a moment to study him before carefully replying, ‘Why are you telling me?’

Armin wiped at his eyes, ‘Because she deserves better.’ He turned to face him, ‘you’re possibly the only person here who has any hope of understanding her – even better than we do. You have a connection, there’s no denying that. And if there’s anyone who is stronger than her, I think it might be you.

‘You might even be able to help her connect to her past, find her family, understand who she really is. That’s the sort of thing I want for her, after I’m gone. I want her to find a new family. One without a timer.’

‘Armin, I…’ Levi couldn’t quite form the words. He just looked away, ‘I don’t understand any of that myself. I don’t see how I would be able to help her.’

‘Then help each other.’

‘And what makes you assume that I want that, hm? Don’t you think I have better things to do with my time?’

‘I don’t care about what you want!’

Levi faltered, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

‘I care about Mikasa. I care about making sure she has someone looking out for her when we can’t, and forgive me if I’m wrong, Captain,’ Armin paused, almost waiting to be interrupted. Levi let him continue, ‘but I think you’ve been doing that already.’

Levi sighed, ‘Mikasa is strong, but she’s reckless. I just make sure she doesn’t get herself killed.’

‘Exactly what I mean.’

‘Holding back a soldier is not the same as being someone’s caretaker. Why not ask your friends, _her_ friends?’

‘To be honest, I can’t be sure that they’ll survive that long.’

Levi blew through his nose. It’s a cold way to put it, but…

Armin continued, ‘You’re the only one I feel confident will still be around after we’re gone. You’re the only one tougher than her. So you’re the only one who can look after her.’

Levi turned to face the setting sun, feeling Armin’s gaze upon him. ‘Let’s get one thing clear, Arlert. I’d never willingly let _any_ soldier die. I’ll do whatever I can to save as many lives as I can. But that doesn’t mean it always works. Good people still die. Strong people still die. I can’t make a promise to protect someone, because I simply can’t guarantee it.’

‘I know. But you can promise to try.’

There was firmness in Armin’s voice that Levi had never heard before, a flicker in his eye that he had never seen.  When Levi looked at him he no longer saw the frail little teenager. He saw a passionate man, fighting for something he wanted, something he needed. He had grown. Levi could relate to that.

‘I’ll try.’

‘Thank you, Captain.’

 


End file.
